Computers and networks are widely used to enhance productivity in business environments. One way that productivity is increased is through the use of workgroup applications. Workgroup applications are software programs that allow multiple users, each using a computer workstation, to work collaboratively. Workgroup applications are traditionally implemented with a server component and a client component for each workstation to be used as part of a session of the workgroup application. The client workstations are connected to the server through a network, typically a Wide Area Network within an enterprise or the Internet.
The server component receives data and control information from the individual workstations and distributes that information to all of the workstations connected in the workgroup session. Each client component provides a local interface to the workgroup application for a participant. As part of the interface, the client component both presents information from other users and receives inputs from the participant. The client component processes these inputs and generates information that is transmitted to the server for distribution to other workstations connected in the workgroup application session.
Multiple users may connect to the server to create a workgroup session during which all of the participants view a shared work space. The participants may take turns editing a document or providing input to the shared workspace. Each participant contemporaneously views changes made by any other participant.
In some workgroup applications, the network interconnecting the client computers is also used to transmit voice or video signals. Participants in a workgroup application session may use this capability to talk with each other during a workgroup application session or share pictures or other video information.
Examples of workgroup applications that are commercially available include LIVE MEETING™ provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., VIRTUAL OFFICE™ provided by Groove Networks, Inc. of Beverly, Mass. and WEBEX™ offered by WebEx Communications, Inc.